


Das Tier in mir

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Gestaltwandler, F/M, M/M, Remus' wolf is a bitch, Schizophrenia, psychische Krankheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus weiß seit seiner Kindheit, dass er nicht allzu lange zu leben hat und dass er für immer alleine bleiben wird. Er hat sein Schicksal akzeptiert. Aber ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, nicht wie ein tollwütiger Köter abgeschossen werden zu müssen? Auch wenn er am Ende des Tages nichts anderes ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Tier in mir

Remus hatte immer gewusst, dass er anders war. Die Kinder in seiner Nachbarschaft hatten praktisch sobald sie reden konnten darüber gesprochen, wann sie endlich wieder in ihre Tiergestalt schlüpfen konnten. Remus hatte an diesen Gesprächen nie Teil gehabt. Viel eher hatte sich ein ungutes Gefühl wie ein großer Eisklumpen in seinem Magen schwer gemacht. Remus wollte sich nicht verwandeln. Die besorgten Blicke seiner Mutter und der starre Zug um die Mundwinkel seines Vaters halfen ihm nicht gerade dabei, seine Haltung dem Thema gegenüber zu ändern.

Außerdem wusste er nicht, was an der ganzen Sache so besonders war. Kleinkinder verbrachten nach der Geburt oft mehrere Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre in ihrer Tierform, um bei Gefahr besser fliehen zu können. Später behaupteten immer alle, diese Zeit wäre die schönste ihrer Kindheit gewesen, aber Remus hielt das für Blödsinn. An eine Zeit so kurz nach der Geburt konnte sich doch keiner wirklich erinnern, oder? _Er_ konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht, und er war um einiges jünger als die Erwachsenen, die so gerne über das Fellen, wie man es nannte, schwadronierten.

Es würde jedoch noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis Remus verstand, dass _anders_ in diesem Fall _schlechter_ bedeutete. Oder, um genauer zu sein: _Gefährlicher._

„Vergiss nicht, mir zu schreiben, ja Schatz?“

„Natürlich, Mutter.“

„Und pass immer schön auf, dass du dich nicht verletzt. Professor Dumbledore ist von deiner Situation unterrichtet, wenn also etwas ist, gehst du sofort zu ihm, verstanden?“  
„Mom! Ich habe es auch beim ersten Mal verstanden!“

Seufzend ging Remus‘ Mutter vor ihm auf die Knie. Das Mutter-Sohn-Gespann stand etwas abseits des geschäftigen Gedränges am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Remus konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich hier war, aber das höhnische Gekicher seiner zukünftigen Mitschüler holten ihn schnell wieder zurück in die Realität. Ja, er würde endlich nach Hogwarts dürfen. Er konnte seiner Mutter ihr Verhalten jedoch nicht übel nehmen – tiefe Sorge verbarg sich in ihrem Blick und Remus wusste, dass sie sich das Schlimmste für ihn ausgemalt hatte. Die letzten Jahre waren schwer für sie gewesen, nachdem sein Vater sie verlassen hatte, aber auch deshalb wollte er unbedingt in diesen Zug steigen. Seine Abwesenheit würde die Last ein wenig von ihren Schultern nehmen, gleichzeitig für seine Heimschulung sorgen zu müssen und Arbeiten zu gehen.

„Komm einfach gesund zu mir zurück und hab eine schöne Zeit, während du dort bist, okay?“, flüsterte sie und sah ihm einen Moment ernst in die Augen, bevor sie Remus ein letztes Mal in die Arme schloss und sich wieder erhob. Mit einem Seufzen sah sie auf die Uhr, die an einer der Laternen über der Kopfhöhe der Menschen angebracht war.

„Der Zug kommt in einer halben Stunde. Vielleicht solltest du dich bis dahin schon einmal mit deinen neuen Klassenkameraden bekannt machen? Ich würde ja gerne länger bleiben, aber ich habe Miss Halleway versprochen, so schnell es geht wieder zurückzukommen. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. Remus lächelte schwach und winkte ihr hinterher, als sie ein letztes Mal kurz an sich drückte und dann spurlos in der Menge verschwand. Er schluckte schwer. So ganz alleine am Bahnhof zu stehen, um ihn herum die Gruppen von Schülern, die sich alle seit Jahren zu kennen schienen… vielleicht war das Ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„ _Und pass immer schön auf, dass du dich nicht verletzt“,_ äffte eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten, die Remus zusammenzucken ließ. „Oh man, ich dachte schon, sie würde ihn auch noch daran erinnern, täglich die Unterhose zu wechseln!“

Die Wut kochte so schlagartig in ihm hoch, sie konnte nicht seine eigene sein. Remus hatte seine Gefühle für gewöhnlich im Griff, das hatte er bereits sehr früh lernen müssen, aber manchmal brach es noch immer aus ihm raus. Mit aller Kraft drängte er den Zorn zurück, der sich wie ein roter Schleier über sein Bewusstsein legen wollte. _Ruhig, Remus_ , ermahnte er sich. _Das kannst du dir jetzt nicht erlauben, egal wie sehr du ihnen die Wahrheit entgegen schleudern möchtest_.

„Und seht ihr, wie sehnsüchtig er ihr hinter gestarrt hat? Hat wohl schon Heimweh nach Muuummyyy.“

Die Gruppe lachte. Remus konnte das Knacken seiner Knochen und das Rauschen seines Blutes fühlen, so fest hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Etwas, das er für gewöhnlich, tief, sehr tief in sich verschlossen hielt, stieg unaufhaltsam zur Oberfläche empor und ließ ihn langsam aber sicher die Beherrschung verlieren. _Nein, bitte nicht! Nicht gleich am ersten Tag! Ich hatte doch nicht einmal eine Chance!_ Remus wusste, dass es ein erbärmlicher Versuch war, der von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt schien. Mit einem Wolf konnte man nun einmal nicht logisch argumentieren oder verhandeln.

**_Aber warum denn, kleiner Mensch? Du willst es doch auch. Lass uns ihnen zeigen, dass wir stärker sind als sie, lass uns sie zerreiße, zerfleischen, fressen für den Spott, den sie uns und unserer Mutter entgegen bringen. Lass mich ihnen allen eine Lektion erteilen._ **

Das Schlimmste an der Stimme war, dass sie Recht hatte. Remus wünschte sich nichts lieber, als sich zu den Jungen umzudrehen und ihnen einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Er mochte zwar klein und schmächtig wirken aber seine… Kondition sorgte dafür, dass seine Kräfte übernatürlich scharf wahren und er kräftiger als ein gewöhnlicher Junge seines Alters war. Normalerweise war Remus ein eher ruhiger Mensch, der kein besonderer Fan von Gewalt war, aber seine Mutter ging ihm über alles. Und diese Jungen hatten gerade seine Mutter beleidigt.

Bevor er jedoch mit seiner inneren Stimme ringen konnte, ertönte die Stimme eines dritten Jungen, die sowohl den Wolf, als auch Remus sofort inne halten ließ. Die Stimme klang laut und charismatisch, nach einer Person die es gewohnt war, zu bekommen was sie wollte. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund klang sie auch nach Sicherheit… Geborgenheit… Freundschaft?

„Vielleicht hätte ja dich jemand daran erinnern sollen, täglich die Unterhose zu wechseln. Letztes Jahr rochst du jedenfalls nicht so, als hättest du dich daran gehalten.“

Ein, nein zwei, weitere Jungen stimmten in das Gelächter des Neuankömmlings mit ein. Die Gruppe der anderen hingegen schienen sich für einen Angriff zu wappnen und Remus‘ Anwesenheit ganz zu vergessen. Nun gut, sollte ihm auch recht sein.

„Ach, weil du natürlich jeden Tag frische Klamotten trägst“, schnauzte Stimme Nummer 1 und tat einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorne. Remus mochte noch immer mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Gruppen stehen, aber Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden des Gleises unglaublich laut wieder.

 „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass jemand mit seiner Nase nicht jeden Tag neue Klamotten tragen muss? Oder einen von uns mit bereits getragener Kleidung herumlaufen lässt?“, mischte sich eine weitere Peron in den Streit ein. „Außerdem geht es hier doch gar nicht darum. Erstklässler ärgern, Nott? Bist du wirklich schon so tief gesunken, dass du es nicht einmal mehr mit Leuten in deiner Größenordnung aufnehmen kannst?“

Nun drehte Remus sich doch zu den anderen Jungen um. War das etwa ihr Ernst? Sah er für sie etwa wirklich aus wie ein Erstklässler?

„Also, eigentlich-“, versuchte er sich nach einem Räuspern Gehör zu verschaffen, wurde jedoch von ‚Nott‘ unterbrochen. „Sag mal, Neuling, wenn uns schon die Meinung von Black, Potter und ihrem Anhängsel nicht interessiert, warum sollte das bei dir irgendwie anders sein? Kommt, Leute, wir gehen.“

Seufzend sah Remus der Gruppe hinterher. Vielleicht sollte er sich entmutigt fühlen, weil er bereits vor Beginn des eigentlichen Schuljahrs beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er einfach nur froh sie gehen zu sehen. Er würde sie in Hogwarts vermutlich nicht ewig umgehen können, aber zumindest die nächsten Stunden würde er sie wohl nicht weiter ertragen müssen.

„Hey, alles okay? Nehm dir ihre Worte nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, wir brauchten auch alle Beistand von unserer Mutter als Erstklässler.“

Remus drehte sich erneut zu den drei zurückgebliebenen Jungen und lächelte vorsichtig. Endlich konnte er zumindest zwei der Stimmen ein Gesicht zuordnen – beide wirkten verwegen und stürmisch, ein wenig wie die klassischen Herzensbrecher in den Filmen, die Remus in seiner Freizeit in die Hände kriegen konnte. Der dritte im Bunde wirkte klein und geduckt, als versuchte er sich im Schatten der beiden anderen zu verstecken. Remus hätte wetten können, dass seine Gestalt die eines kleinen Nagetiers war.

„Ja danke, alles in Ordnung. Aber das ist es, was ich eigentlich sagen wolle: Genaugenommen bin ich gar kein Erstklässler.“

Die Aussage wurde mit dem Unglauben aufgenommen, den er vermutet hatte. Selbst der Kleinste der drei, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat näher an ihn heran und schaute ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Hm. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich schon einmal in Hogwarts gesehen zu haben.“ Selbst seine Stimme klang ein wenig wie das Fiepen einer Maus oder eines Meerschweins. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wird mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts sein, aber ich bin trotzdem kein Erstklässler.“

„Und wie soll das funktionieren? Und warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts? Seid ihr umgezogen?“, schaltete sich nun auch der Junge neugierig ein, der Remus zuerst als Erstklässler bezeichnet hatte. Remus trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere und wrang die Hände hinter dem Rücken. _‚Oh, ich habe erst vor kurzem den Befund bekommen, dass ich frühestens in zehn Jahren meinen Verstand verlieren werde und vorher noch keine Gefahr für meine Mitschüler darstelle, solange ich mich nicht verwandle‘_ war ja wohl kaum die Antwort, die er darauf geben konnte. Also entschied er sich für die halbe Wahrheit.

„Ich wurde bisher Zuhause von meiner Mutter unterrichtet. Mein Antrag auf ein Stipendium wurde erst dieses Jahr angenommen, ich komme ins fünfte Jahr“, erklärte er leise.

„Das… erklärt einiges“, murmelte Stimme Nummer 1 und warf einen beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Remus‘ abgetragene Kleider. Remus erinnerte sich, dass in dem Gespräch vorher seine überdurchschnittlich gute Nase erwähnt worden war. Remus musste für ihn mit seinen Second Hand-Klamotten beinahe unerträglich riechen. „Hat dir Dumbledore keine Schuluniform zukommen lassen? So viel Schulgeld, wie wir bezahlen, müsste eigentlich gleich hundert Stipendien-Schüler ausstatten.“

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht“, schnaubte der andere. „Davon werden auch Instandhaltungskosten und das Essen bezahlt, das ist dir schon klar?“ Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Haben wir uns überhaupt schon vorgestellt? Ich bin James Potter, das ist Sirius Black und der, der da unten rumkriecht, ist Peter Pettigrew. Wir sind alle in deinem Jahrgang. Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

Als Remus unschlüssig auf James‘ Hand hinuntersah, schwirrten ihm die Worte durch den Kopf, die er bisher sooft in seinem Leben hatte hören müssen, zum ersten Mal von seinem eigenen Vater: _„Wer will schon einen Lycanthrop?“_

Seine Mutter hatte ihn gewollt, genug, um für ihn zu kämpfen und sich zu weigern ihn zu töten, als er beim Fellen die ersten Anzeichen gezeigt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, obwohl trotz des ärztlichen Befundes natürlich noch immer die Gefahr bestand, dass er die Beherrschung verlieren könnte. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würden auch diese drei Jungen eines Tages lernen, ihn trotz seiner Krankheit als ihren Freund zu akzeptieren. Und wenn er sie bis zu diesem Tag als ein Geheimnis hüten musste, dann war es das Risiko allemal wert.

Mit einem Lächeln ergriff er die noch immer ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie behutsam.

„Remus Lupin. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.“


End file.
